Un estudiante famoso
by jose.gugli02
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, un ídolo famoso es echado de su banda, "Las Noches", que le costó tanto formar, frustrado y enojado vuelve a su casa en Karakura, donde es obligado por sus hermanos, Karin y Yuzu a volver a la secundaria para cursar su ultimo año. Pasara muchas cosas, conocerá el amor y el dolor.


_**Es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste esta idea, la llevo trabajando por mucho tiempo, sin más retrasos, comenzamoooos.**_

_**Es Ichiruki, pero tal vez tenga toques Ichihime y renjiruki (o como sea que se escriba, sin ofender a los fans de la pareja Renji x Rukia.**_

_**Declaró: Ningún personaje de Bleach me pertenecer sos de Kubo-sensei**_

_**Descripción: Ichigo Kurosaki, un ídolo famoso es echado de su banda, "Las Noches", que le costó tanto formar, frustrado y enojado vuelve a su casa en Karakura, donde es obligado por sus hermanos, Karin y Yuzu gemelas, y Kon su mellizo. **_

**Capitulo:**_** 1**__**"¡Malditos traidores!"**_

Ichigo se encontraba en la habitación de lujo, del hotel 5 estrellas en el que se hospedaba, conformada por 3 habitaciones y un baño, el se encontraba en su habitación, que consistía en, una televisión pantalla plana, una cama dos plazas, con sabanas de seda, piso alfombrado de color bordo con detalles dorados en las esquinas, una mine nevera, dos muebles, una cómoda de madera de roble, y un armario de tres puertas corredizas, del m ismo material. También había una silla de cedro, con una almohada blanca

-Que aburrimiento-dijo apagando la tele, ya que no había nada en ella-¿dónde estarán esos idiotas?-suspiro, intentaba calmarse y tal vez dormir un poco, habían llegado a la mañana para una entrevista a las 8:00, tenía que estar tranquilo, suspiro, se calmo y se quedo en la cama con los ojos cerrados

Diez segundos después:

A Ichigo le salían miles de venitas por toda la cara

-¡MALDICION!-grito a los cuatro vientos, Ichigo no era muy paciente que digamos, prendió devuelta la televisión, debían estar por llegar, puso un canal a lazar, y su teléfono empezó a sonar con un pitido insoportable, contesto rápidamente

-Diga-dijo sin ánimos

-Ichigo soy yo Grimmjow-se escucho una voz del otro lado

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con el seño fruncido-¿y donde mierda están?

-tomando algo con los chicos-suspiro-la entrevista fue cancelada

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-si el tipo tuvo que hace la entrevista sufrió un accidente

-Está bien, ¿a que ahora llegan?-dijo cambiando de canales-estoy aburrido

-Estamos en un bar, y saves que hasta que Noitra no se emborracha no se va-dio un sonoro suspiro-adiós

-adiós-Ichigo no era de los chicos que salían a bares, además estaba seguro que era un prostíbulo, hay menos-idiotas

En ese momento Ichigo no lo sabía pero gracias a que toco un pequeño botón, el cual gracias a censores y mecanismos, cambio de canal, eso fue un golpe de suerte.

La pantalla mostro una cara muy conocida, pero que le extrañaba verla.

-¿¡Ese es-Ichigo señalo la pantalla como loco

-¡Hoy tenemos la visita de una gran banda-dio una pausa y una pantalla apareció tras de él, Ichigo rogaba porque no fuera lo que creía, la pantalla termino de deslizarse y el hombre la señalo esta decía, y había una foto de cinco chicos con mascaras-"Arancars"-se escucharon gritos de fanáticas-pero antes un corte-dijo se escucharon los aplausos y la pantalla mostro unas imágenes.

-¿¡N-NO PU-PU-PUEDE SER!?-grito y se dirigió a la cómoda, donde estaba recargado el celular, marco el numero de Ulquiorra, era el único que no tomaba nunca ya que siempre decía "El alcohol es para mediocre" con su cara póquer face.

El teléfono sonaba, una vez, dos veces, tres, Ichigo tenía el corazón en la boca

-¿Ichigo?-se escucho una voz sin ningún sentimiento en ella-¿Qué quieres?

-hola-Ichigo se estaba tranquilizando, pero él no era idiota, claro que no, tenía que probar algo-quiero saber donde están

-vas a venir-Ichigo sintió esa voz distinta, no era como las otras veces, algo tenia, ¿preocupación?, ¿miedo?, ¿Sorpresa?, ¿Cuál era?

-sí, ¿Algún problema?-dijo intentando sonar normal, pero un pequeño toque de enojo salió de el

-claro que no-dijo de nuevo con su tono, de repente en la pantalla de la tele apareció devuelta la cara del tipo que realizaba las entrevistas, y al fondo del teléfono se escucho una voz

-¡Salen en 5, rápido!-pausa-¡Ulquiorra cuelga el teléfono, nos esperan para la entrevista

Ichigo no necesitaba más, pero no se podía mover

-mierda-suspiro-Ichigo, escucha

-¿¡C-COMO PUDIERON!?-grito, no lo podía creer, los únicos que conocía como amigos, no, amigos no, como hermanos, lo traicionaban.

-cálmate, espéranos y te lo contamos

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!-tiro el celular contra la tele, esta lógicamente se rompió, luego corrió a la planta baja del edificio, recuerdos asaltaron su mente

_-__**Seremos una banda genial, usaremos mascaras, Grimmjow que use una mandíbula cortada a la mitad-Ichigo estaba emocionado, tenían 13 y 14 pero eran amigos, y querían hacer una banda-Ulquiorra unos cuernos-señalo haciendo ademan con los dedos**_

_**-y Aporro lentes, ya que es el nerd-dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa infantil mientras lo señalaba al chico, el cual le salió una vena en la frente**_

_**-¡Te dije que no soy nerd, solo me gusta la ciencia!**_

_**-ok, ok-suspiro-perdedor-Aporro no dijo nada, pero el chico peli azul se gano una mirada acecina**_

_**-Cálmense-dijo Ulquiorra, los chicos le hicieron caso**_

_**-Yo usare un parche-dijo Noitra-me tapara la cicatriz que alguien me hiso**_

_**-Te dije que lo siento-dijo Ichigo cruzado de brazos**_

_**-Ichigo-el chico voltio a ver a Aporro-¿Tu que tendrás?-Ichigo sonrió**_

_**-esto-coloco su mano tapando la mitad de su cara, esta tenia dibujada un ojo negro con iris amarillo**_

_**-da un poco de miedo con esa sonrisa-dijo Aporro escondido detrás de Ulquiorra, y si Aporro era un poco miedoso**_

_**-enserio-dijo Ichigo girando la cabeza maquiavélicamente y con esa sonrisa**_

_**-Ichigo vasta-dijo Aporro con miedo**_

_**-¿Quién es Ichigo?-entonces empezó a correr a Aporro que gritaba como nena, y haci eran su tardes a los 14**_

Ichigo volvió en sí, se encontraba en el vestíbulo, corrió a su auto, al subir arranco el auto a toda velocidad, y otro recuerdo

_**-Ichigo, te prohíbo que vivas de la música-grito-y menos que dejes el estudio ¿Saves lo que eso implica?**_

_**-Que hablen mal de ti en las reuniones de médicos-dijo mientras subía a su habitación **_

_**-Oni-chan-dijo su hermana menor, Yuzu Kurosaki, tenía el pelo corto, su edad eran 8, ojos marrones claro, iba a ir a buscarlo pero sintió un brazo sobre su hombro**_

_**-déjalo solo un rato, necesita tranquilizarse**_

_**La niña se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina, donde preparaba la cena con su mamá, el chico, Kon Kurosaki, su pelo era parecido al de su hermano mellizo, pero con dos mechos que pasaban por cada lado de la cara, además que su pelo era de color marrón oscuro, y naranja en las raíces, y tenía ojos negros, pero su cara era igual, además de su color de piel, medio bronceado**_

_**-Ah Ichigo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?-suspiro**_

_**En la habitación del chico, este se encontraba guardando cosas en un bolso**_

_**-si no me entiendes a la buena-tomo el bolso, dejo una hoja de papel abierta sobre el escritorio, y abrió la ventana que estaba sobre su cama-será por las malas-trepo para bajar y luego corrió rumbo a la estación de tren donde lo esperaban sus amigos **_

"_**familia adiós: **_

_**Si no me quieres entender, está bien, pero entonces hare yo solo mi vida, no perderé la oportunidad de hacer lo que me gusta, si no me logras entender, lo acepto, si me quieres negar, lo acepto, pero no arruinaras mi sueño, prometo no volver, viviré en la casa de un amigo adiós Yuzu, Karin, Kon, mamá y papá.**_

_**Ichigo**_

_**Pd: Kon te puedes quedar con mis discos."**_

_**Y haci fue como a los 15 abandono la casa de sus padres. **_

Ichigo suspiro, se encontraba en la puerta del lugar, no tenia que recordar eso, entonces entro al lugar, se escabullo entre los guardias y llego justo para ver cómo les hacían la entrevista, sabía que estaban haciendo la entrevista sin él, y que lo habían traicionado, pero era muy distinto verlo que imaginarlo, además había un chico que no había visto con una máscara de un antifaz, lo habían cambiado

"Malditos traidores" pensó mientras veía como tocaban la canción con la que iniciaron, apretó sus puños "todavía no"

**Me dio pena Ichigo, pero bueno.**

**Esto es algo haci como un prologo, pero lo cuento como capitulo porque Yolo**

**Espero que les guste la idea, y si hay un fanfic parecido me lo dicen, porfa, haci lo leo y luego cambio cosas :D**

**CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU:**


End file.
